Entwined in Tongues
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Sexual urges pillage Sasuke and Orochimaru, drawing the two closer than sensei and student; what happens when a third party is drawn into the irresistible torrent of seductive lust? Orochimaru/OC/Sasuke, Rated M for Heavy Lemon and Yaoi, One-shot


Entwined in Tongues

**Author's Note: This is an Orochimaru/OC/Sasuke threesome one-shot written by request for Miden-chan; it contains yaoi, so if you don't like it or aren't comfortable with it, don't read please. This is rated M for a reason.**

**Warning: I will not be held accountable for any nosebleeds or discomfort during this one-shot. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Heavy pants.

Sweat-drenched bodies.

Moans drowned in criminal ecstasy.

Orochimaru held his beloved prodigy to his bare chest, both nude and embracing. His long, wet tongue slithered down Sasuke's throat, tainting his skin with saliva and making Sasuke groan outwardly. His pale hands gripped the tender flesh behind Sasuke, squeezing the young Uchiha's rear and pulling him towards himself until the two were connected hip to hip.

Sasuke threw back his head, chest heaving as Orochimaru's rigid dick pushed against his thigh. "Orochimaru-sama!" He gasped. Sasuke was lost in dizzying sensations, thrusting his hips and length against Orochimaru, practically begging for more. His member stiffened, throbbing with an insuppressible ache longing to be satisfied.

"What's wrong boy?" Orochimaru brushed his fingertips against Sasuke's cheek.

"M-more!" Sasuke stammered, tone growing demanding. "More! _Now_!"

Simpering cruelly, Orochimaru shoved Sasuke against the bed, mattress crying out with Sasuke, as Orochimaru straddled his prone figure. Wide-eyed, Sasuke observed his master's glistening eyes hungering for his body. Sasuke shivered, wanting and waiting as Orochimaru's lips fell to his throat, tongue licking his jugular.

"Ahhh…Sasuke…you are so…_delicious_…" Orochimaru purred, hands possessively gripping Sasuke's thighs. "You are mine…all _mine_…"

Sasuke arched his back, body lifting as Orochimaru's fingers interlocked behind his ass.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cussed, words sharp. "Stop…making me wait you bastard!"

Lifting an intrigued, ecstatic eyebrow, Orochimaru allowed his fingers to dip between Sasuke's tightening ass until Sasuke was groaning, Orochimaru's slender fingers rubbing against his prostrate. Sasuke groaned and groaned until he was screaming, cum shooting from his dick onto both his and Orochimaru's stomachs. Orochimaru cackled, hot breath fanning adoringly across Sasuke's neck, tongue lapping up the accumulating moisture.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Orochimaru purred, hands weaving their way towards Sasuke's stiff member. "I think you'll enjoy this just as much though."

Before Sasuke could speak a word, Orochimaru's fingers were playing with his balls, making Sasuke's stomach lurch, head spinning. The sensations were too much, too delicious; he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. The snake ninja flicked out his tongue, wrapping it around Sasuke's throbbing length, drawing it into his hot, wet mouth.

Sasuke's breathing sped up, panting and moaning. "Nnn…ohh…Orochimaru-sama…!"

Bucking his hips, Sasuke threw back his head, unable to contain his uncontrollable sounds of delight; it made his head spin, made him yearn for more. An uncontainable heat pooled in his groin, scorching through his midsection and making him want to scream as it went flooding through his member and into the snake ninja's waiting mouth.

Orochimaru released him with glee riddling his golden eyes. "Ah! _Sasuke_!"

Licking the leftover cum off the tip of the quivering head, Orochimaru reached down to his own length, rubbing it and making himself moan as he masturbated on top of Sasuke. The young Uchiha groaned continually as Orochimaru shuddered against him, erotic groans sounding too pleasurable to be anything but sinful.

This was how she found them.

Orochimaru lying on top of Sasuke, pleasuring both himself and the young man beneath him.

On _her_ bed.

Clothed in a towel clinging to her damp body, Amari slowly entered her bedroom, exhausted from her mission but feeling rejuvenated after her shower. She heard the strange noises consumed in a torrential lust radiating from her barely cracked open doorway and was hesitant to enter, delicate lavender eyes alight with curiosity.

Naked and entwined in each other, their legs locked, were Orochimaru and Sasuke making out in Amari's disheveled bed, the sheets spilling off the side. An embarrassed blush immediately sprawled across her face, tan cheeks heating feverishly at the sight of the two naked men, inhaling sharply only to be choked by their overpoweringly musky scents.

Amari was rendered speechless, clutching the towel against her chest.

Sasuke growled at Orochimaru as they began shifting around, Orochimaru positioning himself behind Sasuke and seizing his hips roughly, holding him in place. His tongue slid down the Uchiha's sweat-soaked skin to his neck, licking up it and around his cheek. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on behind himself, but didn't hesitate to hiss when Orochimaru's bulging erection brushed precariously close to his ass.

"Nnn…unh…what are you…doing?" Sasuke wheezed, voice raspy.

"Shh," Orochimaru crooned. "Just be ready for me."

Watching, Amari slunk quietly into the room, entranced by the sinful scene; she couldn't look away. Orochimaru pressed his white chest against Sasuke's back, his dick intruding Sasuke's ass and threatening to penetrate through his tight hole. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru intruding as he began thrusting his hips into him, his erection jutting into Sasuke. Sasuke held back the shout collecting in his throat the best he could, but Orochimaru thrust harder, intending to make Sasuke scream his name while on the brink of ecstasy.

With each vicious thrust, Sasuke was thrown forward, voice leaking out. "Ohh…nnn!"

Orochimaru constricted his grip on Sasuke's thighs, hands groping for his member on the other side. He began playing with Sasuke's balls, rubbing his fingers against his rigid length and thrusting harder and harder, massaging rougher and rougher, until his manhood located Sasuke's sweet spot and banged against his prostrate.

Amari shuddered in an ecstatic lust when Sasuke began howling.

"Orochimaru-sama! Don't stop! _Don't stop_! Oh my _fucking_ god, _fuck me faster_!"

Orochimaru cackled weakly, sweat sliding down his pale face. "Ah…hah…Sasuke…"

Skin prickling, Amari swallowed the lump forming in her throat, body aroused by the delectable moans and groans drowning the inaudibly squeaking mattress in sexual bodily fluids. She yearned to join them, wished to take part, but they weren't even aware of her presence; or at least, not that she knew of. She wiped a stray strand of dark hair from her light violet eyes, breathing becoming labored.

Amari wouldn't be able to deny herself those awaiting pleasures forever.

"Nnn…ohh…oh God…fuck yes…" Sasuke groaned, neck snapping back, sweat staining his skin.

"Ohh…Sasuke-kun…mmm…yes…" Orochimaru purred in that sinisterly lustful tone.

When Orochimaru spoke and groaned it made Amari's skin tingle; oh God, she wanted to get in between them so badly. She harbored secret lusts for both Orochimaru and Sasuke, keeping it to herself as she doubted either of them would approve, but how could she tie herself down to her pure morals? Such a thing was too much to ask.

Rising from her covert area of the room, Amari walked forward, gait unsteady and unsure as she approached the pair mewling on her bed. This was okay, right? Her body was shoving her forward, mind begging her to retreat; opposite pushes and pulls on both sides. Amari's heart raced, bosom beginning an ache that spread to her lower down, filling her with lust.

As soon as she was within reach of the two, however, Orochimaru stopped screwing Sasuke and pulled out; luscious, tangible moans slipping from both his and Sasuke's pried open lips.

Amari stopped, shirking back but too late as Orochimaru sensed her and glanced up.

Orochimaru seemed taken aback. "Amari-chan? What brings you here so late at night?" His tight-lipped frown soon changed to a lasciviously inviting smile, seductive golden eyes beckoning her closer as he whispered whilst licking his lips, "Why don't you join us, my darling? Your attendance would most certainly be _welcome_."

The dark-haired kunoichi felt a spark of fear ignite within her chest, though the burning craving continued to sear through her veins. She looked guardedly at her lord's hand and familiar, gentle smile, which was slowly tugging her forward. Amari glanced in Sasuke's direction and noticed the Uchiha staring at her, mouth opened in a slight smirk. Amari gulped.

The way they looked at her excited her even more.

Gasping after she realized she wasn't breathing, Amari insistently croaked, "C-can I…?" She didn't finish; couldn't finish. She was cut short by Sasuke's arm lunging out and seizing her wrist, pulling her down onto the bed, while Orochimaru tore her towel from her body. Amari felt her vision increase tenfold, eyes widening expansively.

Cold air swept around her, making her body shiver until it was rigid, her nipples perking up.

Flinching at the abruptness, Amari looked over at Sasuke and Orochimaru as the two men peered at her with lust-hazed gazes. Neither Sasuke nor Orochimaru could deny the divinity of the beauty lying in front of them; her innocent face shone with virtue prepared to be defiled, her perfectly curved breasts heaved upon a smooth chest, her nipples dark, luscious and inviting, and her tight stomach led their eyes straight to her irresistible womanhood.

Orochimaru touched his cock as he stared at her and it twitched, becoming harder.

She was _gorgeous_; impossibly _perfect_.

Sasuke wasted no time in roughly fondling one of her ample breasts, his hungry mouth attacking her nipple, taking it captive in his tepid mouth, rolling the pearl until it was tight and erect within his mouth. Amari gasped, throwing her hips off the bed, Orochimaru rushing in with his body to secure her, hands running over her dark skin.

Sasuke suckled harder on her nipple and Amari gasped. "Nnn…! Ohh…oh…mmm…!"

Lost in lust and untamable desire, Amari surrendered herself to the two men, trying to stabilize the rate at which the tingling pleasures were coming in, but alas, she could not. Sasuke stopped suckling only to lavish her face in kisses, still playing with her breasts, prodding at her sensitive nipples. She moaned into each kiss they shared, his hard, passionate lips obliterating her rational thoughts.

"Sasuke…don't stop…nnn…ohh…"

Orochimaru summoned his tongue from his mouth, sliding it around Amari's opposite breast and teasing her other nipple, making her cry out when he enclosed his tongue around it and pulled enough to make her jolt. She bucked her hips impatiently and Orochimaru answered her, his tongue slyly sliding down her taut stomach towards her throbbing womanhood.

He breathed heavily, "Oh Amari-chan…you are strikingly…beautiful…"

Amari screamed when she felt the intrusion of Orochimaru's tongue penetrating her folds. "Ah! Ahhh! Nnn! Oh! Oh! Oh!" She writhed, legs wanting to kick, body wanting to thrash, but Orochimaru tucked his legs beneath hers, his midsection hovering over hers, where his tongue swept back and forth between her folds, rubbing and lapping up the sweet, salty taste collecting there. Amari thrust her chest around, making Sasuke groan in pleasure.

Orochimaru savored her womanly taste. "Ahhh…Amari-_chan_…you taste so…so…_divine_…"

The dark tone laced with prurient longing Orochimaru deployed made Amari shiver, whimpering in slight protest as he slid his tongue out of her vagina to replace it with his erection teeming with hot fluids. He grasped her supple thighs roughly, long fingers reaching around to her ass, squeezing and making Amari's head spin.

Her breathing was ragged, hitching when Orochimaru spoke to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru panted, eyes glinting ambitiously, "back off a little."

Startled, Amari felt Sasuke's lips leave her face, her view absorbed by Orochimaru's entirety as he straddled her. She felt her heart-beat quicken, his hands still holding her hips as he loomed above her, preparing to thrust. She could already see cum seeping out of his white cock and trickling down his length to his sac, making Amari shudder in anticipation.

Orochimaru sighed listlessly. "Ah Amari-chan…so perfect…so _pure_…"

With a smirk, Orochimaru attacked Amari's virgin womanhood with his length, driving it past her folds, which were slightly lubricated by his tongue's earlier visit. She arched her back, in pain, letting out a cry forced by agony. This was different than the other sensations she had felt; this one was more painful; _too_ painful. Amari slammed her eyes shut, wanting it to end.

"Ohhh…it hurts!" Amari groaned, thrusting her hips up, Orochimaru's member piercing deeper into her.

Allowing his tongue liberation from his mouth, Orochimaru distracted her from the pain, licking at her breasts and teasing her nipples again. Amari enjoyed this, shifting about, nearly forgetting about the pain until it transformed into a sinfully wonderful pleasure. She gasped aloud, reigning in the sudden waves of blissful sensations rocking her body. She wanted more, wanted Orochimaru to drive himself into her faster, harder.

"Ah! Orochimaru-sama! Faster! Faster! Oh please! Orochimaru-sama!"

"Amari…mmm…ohh…beautiful…perfect…yes…keep…_moving_…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Delicious…perfect…oh yes…oh _yes_…"

Reaching her climax, Amari thought she couldn't be any closer to her own personal seventh-heaven until she was blasted to it with the sudden arrival of Orochimaru's ejaculation, cum searing into her and making her blood singe with sensations. Orochimaru was gentle in pulling out of her, making way for Sasuke, who was quickly switching positions with him.

Vision clouded with an obscuring mist, Amari blinked back her fatigue, breathing composed of nothing but rapidly decreasing pants as the weight of Sasuke's body fell down upon her, making her gasp. She could feel his firm, rigid length rubbing precariously close to her tainted womanhood as he embraced her, compressing their bodies tightly together and moving sensually against her small frame.

Amari whimpered, squeaking, "Sasuke…k-kun…d-don't…tease me…I…I…!"

Sasuke chuckled hoarsely, shoving his chest against hers and making her moan. "Do you want me, Amari-chan?"

A gasp tore through Amari's lips. "Yes! _Yes_!"

Grabbing Sasuke's strong shoulders, Amari readied herself for his incursion, eyes stained violet by the need to have him inside her. She moved her hips accordingly as Sasuke aimed his aching cock above her vagina, smearing his pre-cum along his dick. He heightened himself above her just enough so that he was hovering and began thrusting into her, timing his pumps perfectly and hitting that perfect place inside Amari.

She was seeing stars.

"Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke! It feels so good! Harder! Harder!"

Perspiration poured down Sasuke's face, breathing shallow as he continued, dick bulging as he dug deeper into Amari, exploring her impossibly tight womanhood, where he found himself trapped by her inner walls once he was sheathed to the hilt. Amari breathed a hot exhale against his face, her breaths shortened even more as he began sucking hungrily on her nipples again, kneading her breasts.

Amari gasped, lust still sustained. She continued grasping Sasuke's shoulders, sweat trickling down her cheeks as he began pulling out, slowly swaying his hips back and forth rhythmically against hers, making Amari moan, her lascivious thirst slowly dieing down as Sasuke carefully pulled completely out of her, collapsing on his side, panting.

Amari's heavily lidded eyes struggled to remain open. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke didn't answer her with words; he chose to reply with a slight smirk as he shakily lifted himself from the bed, kissing Amari's forehead and stooping down to pick something up. Amari watched, fatigue slamming into her as she remembered the strife plaguing her from the mission she had just returned from. Her weary eyes followed the Uchiha as he returned to her, placing the fallen blankets over her body.

Then, he joined her in the bed once again.

Before Amari could question her lord's whereabouts, Orochimaru's arms wrapped around her from behind, legs interlocking with hers as he settled his head between her neck and shoulder. Sasuke embraced her from the front, legs entwining with hers and Orochimaru's, all of them drawn together. Amari gasped as Sasuke began gently thumbing her nipple.

"Shh," Sasuke whispered, "go to sleep."

His touch became lulling and relaxing, persuading Amari to close her eyes, the heat of Orochimaru and Sasuke's bodies comfortable. She wriggled a little, both of them cuddling closer and reviewing, lustful thoughts erased with sleep. As Amari drifted away, she could think of no place she would've rather been.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Please review!


End file.
